


Mistletoe Mishaps

by Its_Bee_Winchester



Series: They Want You to Sink [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, I mean there's a little bit of plot but it's not connected to anything really, M/M, essentially, there will be more christmas specials to come dont you worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Bee_Winchester/pseuds/Its_Bee_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton gets some mistletoe, not everything goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vannilliaify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannilliaify/gifts).



Mettaton had a plan. A devious, holiday-themed plan he’d thought up in the supermarket earlier that day, while he was looking for toilet paper. He hadn’t found any - at least not at the point the idea hit - but he did find something else. 

Mistletoe. 

Of course he’d bought some. It was a cute tradition, and he was always up for finding more excuses to kiss Papyrus. Plus, it would look festive tacked up in the doorframe of the kitchen - the living room was decorated, but there wasn’t anything in the kitchen. It needed the mistletoe. And it was only a couple dollars. He had to buy it. 

He’d hurried home, excited, and balanced precariously on the kitchen counter in order to hang his prize, from a thumb tack, just above the doorway. It could barely be seen from the living room, but in the kitchen it was in plain view, its fat little green berries glistening pleasantly in the artificial light. 

Now, Papyrus had been home for a good hour or so, but he still hadn’t noticed it. He wasn’t one to snack before dinner, but Mettaton had hoped he’d at least want to get a cup of hot tea or something when he got home - anything, really. There seemed to be a thousand reason why he could need to go into the kitchen, and yet he had not. The package had said that both participants going knowingly under the mistletoe was bad luck, but it couldn’t hurt to give coincidence a little help, could it? Mettaton decided to take matters into his own hands. 

He got up from the couch, carefully dislodging his feet from where Papyrus was sitting on them, and padded to the kitchen, rattling around in the cabinets noisily. Maybe Papyrus would want to come see what all the ruckus was, and Mettaton would be waiting, like a lion stalking its prey, to sneak up when he got to the doorway, and give him a big, several-days-to-Christmas smooch. He rattled more fervently.

“‘Tonny, what’s going on in there?” Papyrus called. He’d laid down across the couch, now that Mettaton wasn’t hogging most of it, and Mettaton could just see the top of his head through the doorway. He didn’t seem to be making any move to get up. 

“Just, uh, making some tea, darling,” Mettaton called back, sweetly. “D’you want any?”

“Sure, thanks, babe. That peppermint green, if we’ve still got it.” Papyrus still didn’t get up. Mettaton banged the electric kettle onto its base with a little more force than necessary.

“Dooooo you want to come see for yourself?” Mettaton asked hopefully, turning on the kettle and coming to lean against the doorframe. 

“Ugh, can’t you do it? The kids were crazy today, I’m tired.”

“Fine, okay, I’ll do it,” Mettaton said, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He dug around in the tea drawer before calling again, “One cup of mint green, coming up.”

“Thanks, Ton.” He didn’t even look up from his book. Mettaton arranged himself more seductively in the doorway, posing in a way that accentuated the curve of his hips and the overall pleasantness of the shape of his legs. 

“So, Pap, whatcha readin there?”

“Oh, just one of my old yearbooks,” Papyrus said, finally looking up. “I found them out in the garage when I was looking for Christmas decorations.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, all of mine and all of Sans’ were in a box labelled ‘yearbooks.’ I don’t know how I didn’t notice it before,” Papyrus went on. “This is from my freshman year. My hair was so long back then, wow!”

“Can I see?” Mettaton’s eyes glowed. He was going to succeed!

“Oh, sure, come on over.” Papyrus patted the space in front of him on the couch. “I was kinda cross-eyed in my yearbook picture, I think the camera flash startled me.”

“You must have been pretty cute back then. I wish I’d know you,” Mettaton said, his voice taking on that fake-light tone it only got when he wasn’t getting his way and didn’t want anyone to know it. He lifted on flannel-pajama clad leg and propped it on the doorframe, pretending to stretch. “Hey, but can you bring it over here? I don’t want to leave the tea.”

“I’m pretty sure the kettle will survive without you supervising it, Mettaton. You know what they say, a watched pot never boils.”

“Hm.” Mettaton was really getting annoyed. He only had one more idea. If this didn’t work, he’d just have to go and drag Papyrus over himself. To hell with bad luck, he wanted his kiss. He changed position, arranging himself in the doorway precariously before collapsing dramatically, with a loud, “Oh, no!”

“Oh gosh, are you okay? What happened? Did you spill hot tea on yourself?” Papyrus was up in an instant, hurrying over. Mettaton could barely contain his joy. As soon as Papyrus knelt next to him, his face a picture of concern, Mettaton jumped up, wrapping his arms around Papyrus’ neck and pressing their lips together, eliciting a surprised “Mmf!” from Papyrus before pulling back, cackling gleefully. 

“I did it! I did it I did it I did it, you were so busy with your yearbooks but I did it, I got you!” Mettaton bubbled, smiling from ear to ear and standing over Papyrus, who was still sitting on the floor where he’d knelt to check on Mettaton. 

“Huh? Did what? You’re not hurt?” 

“Nope!” Mettaton pointed up at the mistletoe, and Papyrus lost his confused expression. 

“Ah, I see! This was all an elaborate ruse to get me under this small bundle of leaves and twigs for a traditional Christmas smooch. Well, I can’t say I saw that coming.” Papyrus shook his head, a bemused smile on his face, and stood up, ruffling both his hands through his hair. “You could have just asked -”

“No,” Mettaton interrupted him. “Nope, that’s bad luck. The person’s got to be there by chance, or else it’s cheating. Besides, I have some sense of subtlety.”

“Do you?” Papyrus was trying not to laugh. Mettaton shoved him. 

“Don’t laugh at me, I tried to be subtle, you didn’t pick up on it. Not my fault I’m dating a numbskull.” 

“Hey, at least I’m not still fourteen,” Papyrus retorted, then paused, frowning slightly. “That would be really creepy. I hope you wouldn’t date me if I was fourteen.”

“I wouldn’t, don’t worry. Fourteen year old you is safe. Twenty three year old you, however. He’s not safe at all,” Mettaton said, grinning. He tugged Papyrus down by his shirt and gave him another slow kiss, taking his time and enjoying the taste of his lover’s lips.

“Well, now we’re both here intentionally,” Papyrus said, glancing at the mistletoe. “That has _got_ to be bad luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> So me and vannilliaify were talkin about little pap having very long hair and really dorky yearbook pictures and she asked me to write something about him and metta looking at those dorky yearbook pictures. I couldn't make that into its own thing, it's not really enough to work with, so I stuffed it into this. Anyways, I'm working on a little christmas day trilogy to go into this series as well, you'll see that on christmas day (duh). Hope yall are having a good holy season!


End file.
